


Standing In The Hall Of Fame

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Imagines  - Mickie/Trish [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie's finally in the Hall Of FameTrish has one more question for her...





	Standing In The Hall Of Fame

\- They hadn’t met in a while  
\- Trish had refused the last few WWE invites  
\- Mickie was finishing out her career  
\- They both knew it wasn’t time yet  
\- They weren’t ready to let go  
\- That had changed  
\- Stephanie had forced her father to put Mickie in the WWE Hall Of Fame  
\- Had not told Mickie who she was asking to induct her  
\- It only felt right  
\- It had to be Trish  
\- Mickie’s rival  
\- Mickie’s friend  
\- The one woman Mickie would not refuse if asked who to pick  
\- Mickie had found out on the day  
\- Trish had not told her  
\- She had snuck in to do the introduction  
\- Mickie only knew after Trish started speaking  
\- Trish had cried as she spoke  
\- Her voice shaking  
\- “So please.... welcome her now...”  
\- Mickie had moved swiftly out to the stage  
\- Taken her moment  
\- Given the audience everything she had  
\- Nobody had told them about the Mistletoe  
\- Trish had laughed softly  
\- Shrugged  
\- Kissed her sweetly  
\- The kiss turning a little passionate  
\- Mickie had smiled  
\- Biting her lower lip  
\- The second kiss was a lot more passionate  
\- Trish finally making her choice  
\- She wanted Mickie  
\- For Life  
\- She had proposed  
\- Right then  
\- Right there  
\- Mickie had cried  
\- Said yes  
\- Kissed her again


End file.
